Inception
Lyrics |-|Hangul= 불안한 너의 표정 무슨 생각을 하는지 읽을 수 있어 알 것 같아 깊어진 너의 한숨 깨질 것 같은 웃음 느낄 수 있어 나도 다 알아 아무 말도 듣지마 아무 생각 하지마 지금 나 너에게로 가고 있어 뭐가 그리 복잡해 이렇게 좋은데 그 누가 뭐라던 아무 상관 없어 이 상황 따위가 함부로 널 이끌지 못하게 그 마음만 지켜 여기서 또 놓쳐 버리면 후회 할 테니까 돌아갈 나니까 이제 우리는 시작하기만 하면 되는걸 여전히 흔들리는 널 보기 안쓰러워 언제까지 날 애태울래 잡히지 않는 니 맘 이미 알고 있었지만 이번만은 나 양보는 없어 그만 내게 와줄래 이제는 믿어볼래 지금 니 마음 모두 지켜줄게 뭐가 그리 복잡해 이렇게 좋은데 너와 나 둘인 거 하나면 됐잖아 이 상황 따위가 함부로 널 이끌지 못하게 그 마음만 지켜 여기서 또 놓쳐 버리면 후회 할 테니까 돌아갈 나니까 이제 우리는 시작하기만 하면 되는걸 Oh attracted to you 나 이대로 너를 놓칠 수는 없어 시간이 없어 두렵다면 여기 내 손을 잡아 이 상황 따위가 함부로 널 이끌지 못하게 그 마음만 지켜 여기서 또 놓쳐 버리면 후회 할 테니까 돌아갈 나니까 이제 우리는 시작 하기만하면 되는 걸 더는 생각하지마 그냥 니 가슴이 시킨 대로 더는 고민하지마 모두가 날 가로막아도 지금은 너니까 널 사랑하니까 결국 우리는 만나게 될 거란 걸 아니까 |-|Romanization= buranhan neoui pyojeong museun saenggageul haneunji ilgeul su isseo al geot gata gipeojin neoui hansum kkaejil geot gateun useum neukkil su isseo nado da ara amu maldo deudjima amu saenggag hajima jigeum na neoegero gago isseo mwoga geuri bogjabhae ireohge joheunde geu nuga mworadeon amu sanggwan eobseo i sanghwang ttawiga hamburo neol ikkeulji motage geu maeumman jikyeo yeogiseo tto nohchyeo beorimyeon huhoe hal tenikka doragal nanikka ije urineun sijagha giman hamyeon doeneun geol yeojeonhi heundeullineun neol bogi ansseureowo eonje kkaji nal aetaeullae jabhiji anhneun ni mam imi algo isseotjiman ibeon maneun na yang boneun eobseo geuman naege wajullae ijeneun mideo bollae jigeum ni maeum modu jikyeo julge mwoga geuri bogjabhae ireohge joheunde neowa na durin geo hanamyeon dwaet janha i sanghwang ttawiga hamburo neol ikkeulji motage geu maeumman jikyeo yeogiseo tto nohchyeo beorimyeon huhoe hal tenikka doragal nanikka ije urineun sijagha giman hamyeon doeneun geol Oh, attracted to you na idaero neoreul nohchil suneun eobseo sihgani eobseo duryeob damyeon yeogi nae soneul jaba i sanghwang ttawiga hamburo neol ikkeulji motage geu maeumman jikyeo yeogiseo tto nohchyeo beorimyeon huhoe hal tenikka doragal nanikka ije urineun sijagha giman hamyeon doeneun geol deoneun saenggag hajima geunyang ni gaseumi shikin daero deoneun gomin hajima moduga nal garo magado jigeumeun neonikka neol sarangha nikka gyeolgug urineun mannage doel georan geol anikka |-|English= Your nervous face, I can read what you’re thinking Your deep sighs, what’s about to shatter is your laugh, I can feel it, I know Don’t listen to anything, don’t think of anything, I am going to you right now Why make things complicated when things are so good? No matter what anyone says, I don’t care Don’t let something like this situation drag you around So protect your heart because if you lose it here You will regret it and I will go back All we need to do is just start It’s hard to see you still shaking, until when will you worry me? I can’t grasp your heart, though I already know, I can’t give up this time Will you just come to me now? Will you trust me? I will protect your heart and everything else Why make things complicated when things are so good? You and me, together, that’s all we need Don’t let something like this situation drag you around So protect your heart because if you lose it here You will regret it and I will go back All we need to do is just start Oh attracted to you, I can’t lose you like this There’s no time, if you’re afraid, hold my hand Don’t let something like this situation drag you around So protect your heart because if you lose it here You will regret it and I will go back All we need to do is just start Don’t think more about it, just do as your heart tells you Don’t worry about it, even if everyone blocks me Right now, it’s you, I love you, I know we will meet in the end Category:Songs